changes
by loner29
Summary: for the better or for the worse?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of the characters. I don't know if this story has some or any similarities with other stories. Just bear with me and enjoy reading! Oh! And don't forget to comment

_

* * *

_

Changes

It's been a long time since I first met you. You look plain, a mere commoner indeed. I can still feel the punch you gave me, that single punch made me realize a lot of things: that you are not like any other girl in the school, yes you are not rich like them or are you well-mannered. Heck, no lady would hit a man and no sane person would hit The Domyouji Tsukasa. You are not a rich-boy fan girl unlike all of them. They are all fakes, showing the F4 their ugly faces, pushing themselves to me in hope that I will marry one of them or just to catch a glimpse from the great me.

At a first glance, one can easily acknowledge that they are dumb, but when they act all dreamily near me, then they are fools, fools for even thinking of going near me and thinking that they re the ONE for me. You however, wasn't like that you despised me after that incident with your friend. You had the nerve to hit me in front of the student body and my friends. Even the rest of the F4 were shocked for they knew that nobody dared to go against me, more so hit me except my sister, Tsubaki. You told me that you are a no-brand girl. You liked that bastard Hanazawa Rui; I cant help but smirk at the thought of me, the GREAT ME throwing a fit because of my jealousy over you and Rui.

Until now we are still bickering though much less than what we used to, now we know other ways to express our love for each other rather than you bodily harming me or calling each other bakas.

People used to say that you are a gold digger but you proved them wrong. The world saw you turn me from a proud and arrogant Domyouji heir into a caring and loving person (well, only to you). You showed me how to appreciate money and the little things that mean the world to me. Without you I am nothing; you are my life, my joy, my pride, my love, my wife, my everything, my Tsukushi.

"Quit staring at me will you?!" I heard someone ask or rather command

"What? Can't I look at my weed now, eh?" I answered with pure love and adoration in my voice. At usual times I might be sending my dagger looks right now. Although I changed, some things never do and my killer look (hehe..literally if you get on my nerves) is one of them.(I actually have seen people pass out because of that! Well, this is my ego acting up again..gotta control it!) How can I when she suffered and went through the pain of giving birth for me, for our family. How can I when her face radiates a certain glow which professes to the world how happy she is?

"I said quit staring you big baka!"

"never"

"What did you just say?" Uh-oh I saw her face getting red with irritation and I knew better than to piss her of, not at such a situation.

"I said I'm never going to stop looking at you" is that smoke I can see?

"I will never get tired of looking at you. I love you. Do you know how much you made me happy?" hell! What's this? Domyouji Tsukasa getting cheesy? See what she turned me into?

"I love you too Tsukasa but I'm telling you to quit staring at me 'coz I really want to see our daughter so can you get your butt out of here and ask the nurse to please bring her here?"

Like what I said some things never change. How can she still have the energy to order me around? As I was about to open the door, in came the nurse holding something which looked like a bundle of sheets. Happiness, overflowing happiness came to me as I saw the most touching scene in my life: my life holding the life that we both created.

Many things have changed but the best change in my opinion is the change of your surname; the weed Makino Tsukushi is now MY (and I say MINE and ONLY MINE) little weed Domyouji Tsukushi. Also there are things that didn't change, my love for her stayed the same. No, I'll say that I love her more. No, I love her the most together with Tsukashi.


End file.
